FNAF: Freddy Fazbear's Rap Battles
by iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Rap Battles is a little fun, humor-filled, series that SALEM1987, Northern Guy, and I came up with. You choose who you want to rap against each other. The characters can be an OC that was in my story, or is in my story, or a normal fnaf animatronic, and see who gets the most votes. We're not professional rappers, so give us a little break. Criticizing is welcome!:3


**A/N**

**Hello everybody. Here is a little rap battle series that a few of my friends, SALEM1987, and Northern Guy, and I came up with. We just randomly came to rap battles and we decided to just post it on here. This'll work like Epic Rap Battles of History; take turns rapping about each other and take the minimum of 2 turns for each character. Alright, I'm not a rapper, so this won't be the best rapping ever but it'll be decent. Let me know what you all think. Alright. Enjoy!**

[Hank]

Nice clothes...bub! Do you wear those when you jerk off of the site Pornhub?

Now you may think you're all cool because you can get a few bitches in a club!

But I get a hundred bitches just by laying in a bath tub!

You think that you're all great at fighting, but really you're only good at bitching and whining!

All you ever do is brag and yell and telling other wolves what's up!

Why can't you take a break and just shut the FUCK UP!

Now I know that you've been through a lot and I feel for you, but you've really gotta think before you do, you let a stupid voice in your head take over your mind, and gay bromance is all you'll find!

So take this little advice of mine and back down from this battle, or I'll end your whole career with a tattle!

[Dust]

Look into my eyes and see if I give two fucks!

The only bitches you're getting are two fat gay ducks!

So unless you wanna get your ass kicked, you better back away you little prick,

You're cowardly moves don't frighten me Hank!

My mom can kick your ass harder than a motherfucking tank!

All you're good at is telling lies to your Elders and sucking their dicks, as I'm showing off all my tricks, and flashing the ladies with my rock hard bricks!

[Hank]

Is that the best that you got for me Dust!?

I've had harder challenges scraping off rust!

So let me tell you something about me!

I'm a much better fighter and a better MC!

So back the fuck up and watch the master do his work!

You just sit there and relax as I see your wife twerk!

On me, can't you see, I'm as badass as can be!

You win your battles with exo-suits and guns, but we all know that that's no fun.

And I'm sorry to say this, but I'm the REAL father of your "sun."

[Dust]

Listen here Hank I ain't got much time.

I only got a few minutes left to drop a dope rhyme.

You talk about banging chicks when there's nothing even there, so I don't really see how this battle's even fair.

I'm famous in my dimension, I get put on T.V., Magazines, and you'll see me all over limousines!

While you're sittin' down on the ground having a circle jerk all around.

I'm making all this money dolla bills, and showing my wife all my banging skills.

[Hank]

Dust speaking of bang!

My phone just rang!

It's your wife, she hates her life, she wants to live with me and live wild and free.

Oh and another thing Dust.

While you were out on missions busting down through doors.

Your wife told me a little secret.

Oh yeah. My dick is bigger than yours

[Dust]

You know Hank, you really know how to make me laugh.

I can't wait to hang your ass on a pole with a gaff.

If you wanna good ass whoopin then ye know where to find me.

Now that I got you in my sight.

I will beat your ass with delight.

So let's pick up the pace cause I'm running out of time, and I'll school your ass faster than the speed of sound.

Oh, when you see me comin' 'round, you better scurry on the ground, cause I ain't one to mess around, I'll beat you down and take you to the pound, and watch you whimper like a hound, and see your little once filled fearless face filled with nothing but a frown.

Sorry Hank but I'm afraid to say that that's all I have for this round.

So go back to your town and accept your defeat.

You should jot down my words of wisdom and use my battle technique.

But you will never be better than me…because I'm so unique.

**A/N**

**Hello everybody! I wanted to make a short little rap battle series that me, SALEM1987, and Northern Guy came up with together and wanted to just post it on here. Who do you think won this round, and who else from my stories and FNAF characters do you want to rap against each other? Post them in the reviews, or feel free to PM me. Alright, I hope this just gave you a little laugh, or enjoyed it. Alright, so see you all later. Peace!**


End file.
